Just Like Always
by molliepup1
Summary: Based off of Live Journal's oneblanket theme. Goku and Sanzo are stuck in a cave in the middle of winter with only one blanket. Angsty yet cheery SanzoGoku shounenai.


Angsty, yet cheery SanzoXGoku fic. Because there's just not enough of that on the internet already. XD

DISCLAIMER: Saiyuki belongs to Kazuya Minekura. Not me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sanzo, I'm hungry…"

Sanzo sighed from the middle of the cabin where he sat. He rubbed two twigs together, unsuccessfully attempting to catch a flame. "Once we have a fire, we can cook some food, Monkey."

Goku sighed, clamping his arms around his knees. His eyes wandered around the small, dark cave the two sat in. The only light came from the moon shining above their location. It was muted, however, by the fury of white flurries in the air. "But I'm hungry, Sanzo," replied Goku. "And cold. Can't you just start a fire with your cigarette lighter?"

A vein throbbed in Sanzo's temple at the mention of cigarettes. "You know I quit, monkey, because you wouldn't stop whining about the smoke." Sanzo's brow furrowed, obviously annoyed. "And can you stop talking about smoking? That's only making this throbbing headache even worse." Sanzo succeeded in creating a spark, but when he blew on it to strengthen the flame, it only vanished. "Ah, screw it," said Sanzo, tossing the twigs behind him.

"No food?" asked Goku fearfully.

"No food," replied Sanzo testily. He then claimed the only blanket the two carried in their small traveling bag, covered himself, and lay down. "I'm going to sleep."

"B-but Sanzo, I'm cold."

"Make your own damn fire if you want, Monkey."

Goku hugged his knees even tighter. "B-but, I'm bored," he said sadly, his voice wavering. "A-and I miss Hakkai and Gojyo."

While the Ikkou had succeeded in the completing their mission, and had defeated Nii and Gyokumen Koushu, it had been at the price of their comrades' lives. Sanzo and Goku were now on their return journey, but unfortunately, the only shelter available was this abandoned old cabin.

Sanzo stirred at Goku's comment, but remained silent from beneath his thick wool covering.

0o0o0o0

Several hours later, Goku remained unmoving in his place leaning against the cold rocks, as Sanzo rested peacefully. Goku's entire body had gone numb, and he had grown too cold to shiver. Goku feared that hypothermia was setting in, and it would only be a matter of time until he was just a frozen lump on the ground.

Challenging his stiff limbs, Goku crawled to where Sanzo lay. He shook Sanzo's shoulder lightly. "Sanzo," he whispered quietly.

"What, Monkey?" asked Sanzo groggily. His eyes remained closed, and his body unmoving, but Goku knew he was awake. Sanzo always awoke whenever Goku had to disturb him for whatever reason.

Goku remained leaning over the long figure. "I'm c-cold," he whispered.

"Go to bed, monkey. You'll be fine once you fall asleep."

Goku leaned more urgently over Sanzo's body. "B-but Sanzo, I'm afraid if I fall asleep, I won't wake up."

Once again, Sanzo remained silent, but after a moment he pulled back the blanket covering his body.

Goku looked at Sanzo confusedly. "Sanzo?" he asked.

Sanzo did not look at Goku, but kept holding back the blanket. "Just get in, Monkey. You're letting the cold air in."

Goku eagerly crawled in. As his slender body conformed to Sanzo's warm, muscular one, an unfamiliar feeling arose inside Goku.

It was happiness. Joy. Love. Goku had always dreamed of figuratively sleeping with Sanzo, but this, literally sleeping with him, clinging to him for dear life, was even better than his fantasies.

The warmth from Sanzo's body radiated underneath the blanket, and Goku's limbs slowly regained feeling. Goku began to doze peacefully, until he heard something from the other side of the makeshift bed.

"Love you, Monkey."

Sanzo muttered the short, simple words, not moving. And even though his eyes were closed, Goku knew Sanzo was awake.

Just like he always was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

See that little button that says review? I think you should click it.


End file.
